From Arthur, With Tears
by emeraldicequeen
Summary: Awalnya indah, momen lamaran dengan pasangan dimabuk cinta. Semua sempurna, tanpa bercela. Semua terlalu sempurna, sampai takdir mematahkannya. Merebut cinta satu-satunya dan merebut pandangan matanya. Blind!Arthur on second chapter. Kolaborasi Lummierra/HitsuKiro16. RnR?


**A/N: **#jungkirbalik Aloha teman-temaaan~ OuO #kibasponi _Finally_ setelah Ujian Nasional **HitsuKiro16** udah beres dan lulus, dan perang UKK **Lummierra**__selesai, kami berdua… #betulindasi Bikin fanfiksi kolaborasiiii! 8'DD #slapped

Masih, kita berdua hobi nyiksa karakter favorit alias Arthur. ._. _Believe us_, nyiksa _uke_ itu menyenangkan. :'D #woi

Superbigthanks untuk Kak **Hkr** yang sudah berkenan untuk mem-_beta_ fanfiksi kita. :') #terjang #peluk #ditembakmati

Oke, selamat dinikmati~ Benda ini bejad, mengandung unsur _rape_. Gak sanggup, silahkan klik '_back_'. OuO

.

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning(s): **USUK, AU, OOC, OC, NFSW, _yaoi_, _rape_, _lemon_, _character death_, _hint _ScottUK, ber-_genre angst/tragedy_, abal, _blind!_Arthur, _typo(s)_, dll. _**Don't like, don't read**_.

**Summary: **Awalnya indah, momen lamaran dengan pasangan dimabuk cinta. Semua sempurna, tanpa bercela. Semua terlalu sempurna, sampai takdir mematahkannya. Merebut cinta satu-satunya dan merebut pandangan matanya. Kolaborasi Lummierra/HitsuKiro16. RnR?

**.**

**###**

**.**

Kotak persegi bewarna violet gelap itu terbuka, mengungkap sebuah benda bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu dan bulan. Cahaya yang turut menerangi momen indah dengan haru yang menerpa.

Mata hijaunya sudah berkaca-kaca, aliran lembut substansi bening itu membuat garis di kedua pipinya, sedang hatinya yang berdetak cepat itu berteriak akan perasaan luar biasa bahagia.

Pria berambut pirang kecokelatan itu berlutut di hadapannya, sebelah tangan memegang tangan si pemilik mata hijau, sembari tangan sebelahnya menggenggam erat kotak berisikan cincin emas putih berhias permata.

Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah tampan sang _American_, sebuah senyum tulus dengan perasaan senang yang menggebu-gebu.

Kemudian, bibir Alfred F. Jones menyentuh punggung tangan seorang Arthur Kirkland, kemudian berkata,

"… Arthur Kirkland… _Will you marry me?_"

**###**

**A Fanfiction, collaboration between Lummierra and HitsuKiro16**

'**From Arthur, With Tears'**

**First Chapter**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**###**

"Alfred..." Sosok beriris hijau itu langsung memeluk pria di depannya dengan erat, mendekap tubuh si pemilik mata biru dengan lembut. Arthur mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Alfred, membuat gerakan singkat dari bibirnya, lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

Raut muka sang _American_ itu sekejap langsung berubah, kedua tangannya langsung menarik sang pria _British_ kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Senyuman bahagia nampak terlukis pada kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

Mereka resmi bertunangan mulai sekarang.

"Arthur~" Pemuda alis tebal itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, namun naasnya, bibir Alfred menyentuh bibir Arthur. Mata hijau itu membulat, pipinya memerah seperti tomat milik Antonio.

"Hehehe, akhirnya kudapatkan apa yang aku mau. _Thanks, _Iggy!" Cengiran nakal dari pria tinggi tegap itu tertampang jelas, sehingga runtutan giginya putihnya terlihat jelas.

"_B__-bloody git! _A-apa-apaan kau? !"

"Yosh! Berbahagialah, Iggy! Kau dicium olehku~" Setelah beberapa pukulan ringan dari pria _t__sundere_ itu, mereka berjalan dengan mesra sambil bercanda tawa ditemani dengan indahnya bulan dan kegelapan malam yang mendominasi.

Perasaan yang bermain di dalam hati Arthur begitu bewarna. Kupu-kupu dengan sayap pelangi berterbangan di hati dan pikirannya, tanpa mengetahui kalau perasaan bahagia ini akan sementara saja.

###

"_Okay_, Alfred. Aku pergi sebentar ya."

Mata yang berlindung di balik kacamata itu menatap tunangannya dengan bingung. "Hee? Ke mana, Art?" tanyanya sembari mendekati tubuh si pria Inggris tersebut.

"Aku dipanggil Scott untuk ke rumahnya, entah mau apa," ucap Arthur sambil menghela napas.

Mengangguk kecil, Alfred tersenyum lebar. "Oke, oke~ Tapi ingat ya, Iggy? Jangan pulang terlalu malam, atau nanti…"

Memerah sempurna, Arthur memberikan pukulan ke pipi orang yang melamarnya sebulan yang lalu itu.

Namun sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Alfred, sebuah tangan menghentikannya, membuat kepala bersurai pirang itu terangkat dan mendapati wajah orang yang paling ia cintai itu tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Iggy…" Bibir Alfred memagut bibir di hadapannya dengan lembut, tangannya ia letakkan di tengkuk si _British_.

Melepas ciuman mereka, rona merah terlihat di pipi Arthur, membuat Alfred tersenyum geli. "Sudah berkali-kali kita ciuman, tapi Iggy masih malu yaa?"

_Blush_. "Su-sudah! A-aku pergi dulu!"

Tertawa kecil, Alfred melambaikan tangannya. "Baik~ Kembali secepatnya Iggy! _Hero_ ini sudah merindukanmu~"

Dan Arthur hanya membanting pintu dengan gurat malu di wajahnya.

Ia cepat-cepat memacu kakinya memanggil taksi, karena si bodoh berkepala merah itu sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali.

Setelah mendapatkan taksi, dia segera naik dan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan supirnya untuk memberitahu alamat rumah Scott.

Di perjalanan, si alis tebal itu terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kendaraan berwarna kuning itu. Suasananya gelap dan suram, entah apakah perasaannya yang aneh, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi nanti.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, dia sampai di rumah yang dibilang cukup mewah dengan gaya Inggris (tepatnya Skotlandia) dan beberapa ukiran di dindingnya. Arthur membayar biaya taksi lalu segera berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah Scott.

"Oi, Scott! Aku sudah datang!" Pria dengan surai pirang itu mengetuk-ketuk pintu rumah milik kakaknya dengan agak keras. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut merah pekatnya yang mencolok, tak lupa cerutu yang sangat pemuda beriris _tosca_ itu sukai terselip di bibirnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Scott?" Pria yang dipanggil Scott itu menghembuskan napasnya yang berbaur dengan asap cerutu.

"Cepat masuk, dan jangan banyak tanya." Mengenyakkan tubuh adiknya masuk, mengunci pintu lalu melempar tubuh si adik ke pintu. _Smirking_.

Beberapa garis merah muda terlukis di pipi Arthur, sedikit berkeringat dingin dan bertanya, "A-apa maumu, bodoh?"

Tangan si kakak membelai pipinya, dan bergerak hingga membelai bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Sontak, dengan terkejut Arthur menepis tangan Scott dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Hentikan semua lelucon itu, Keparat!" teriaknya di hadapan wajah sang _Scottish_. Scott hanya bisa menyeringai tipis menghadap adiknya yang begitu emosional, mendekap erat secara paksa tubuh ramping Arthur, lalu berbisik sensual di telinganya.

"_I love you,my Little Brother_…"

Mata _emerald_ seorang Arthur Kirkland membulat, dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan gestur tubuh yang gemetaran, ia mendorong kuat-kuat kakaknya.

"Ba-baik! Ka-kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan selain omong kosong tadi, aku akan per-"

Seketika ucapan Arthur terpotong begitu saja saat sebuah bibir memagut miliknya. Melebarkan mata, berontak sekuat tenaga, dan kabur secepatnya. Ya, itulah yang ada di kepalanya, namun hal itu hancur begitu saja saat Scott menjamah lehernya dengan cumbuan paksa.

"Le-lepas! Sialan kau penghisap ganja, _get off of me_!" Melawan sekuat tenaga, kemudian mengerang kesakitan ketika gigi-gigi kakaknya bergesekan dan menggigit cukup keras lehernya.

_Alfred_.

Air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya berusaha keras agar kumpulan air mata itu tidak meluncur di pipinya dengan sempurna. Dan itu semua karena tunangannya… Alfred…

_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku selain Alfred…_

Mendorong lagi tubuh si kakak, lalu membuka kunci dan lari dengan cepat keluar rumah. Cepat-cepat memanggil taksi dan tidak berani untuk menoleh walau hanya melihat sosok kakaknya yang kini menyeringai di depan gerbang.

'_This… This isn't happening…_'

Air mata akhirnya meluncur dari kedua pipi sang pemilik mata _emerald_ tersebut.

Dengan mata yang sembab, tangan kanan yang menutupi bekas gigitan-gigitan di leher jenjangnya, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menghampiri taksi yang tadi dipanggilnya, lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalamnya.

Sekarang, Arthur berpikir, ke mana dia harus pergi? Tempat apa yang harus dia tuju? Kembali ke rumah atau kabur entah ke mana? Jika dia pergi tanpa tujuan, dia akan tersesat pada akhirnya.Namun, jika dia kembali ke rumah dan bertemu tunangannya, dia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada lehernya ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir itu bergerak, menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, supir taksi mengangguk, lalu memacu kendaraan itu dengan agak cepat.

Di dalam taksi, Arthur memegangi leher yang terlihat bercak merah bekas gigitan kakaknya. Bekas itu timbul dan memerah, sehingga bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Iris hijau itu berlapiskan bening air mata, dia merasa dia mengkhianati Alfred, dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya ini.

###

_English__man_ itu mematung di depan rumah yang sangat dikenalnya. Air-air hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya, membuat pakaiannya menjadi apak karena hujan. Arthur mengetuk pintu perlahan setelah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Suara derap kaki dari dalam rumah itu terdengar lirih-lirih, berusaha bersaing dengan derasnya hujan.

"Ah, Iggy! Astaga! Kau kehujanan! Ayo ma-" Sosok yang baru saja membukakan pintu kayu itu mematung, kedua manik biru langit itu mengecil, melihat sosok yang sangat dikasihinya berada di luar rumah dan tersiram oleh dinginnya tetesan air yang terus menghunjam bumi.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" Dan seperti biasa, kesinisan seorang Arthur Kirkland memang tak ada duanya. Mendengus sedikit, ia memasuki rumah sambil bersungut-sungut, masih berusaha menutupi bekas _kissmark_ yang tertempel jelas di leher jenjangnya.

Alfred hanya bisa menghela napas, menutup pintu, kemudian membuat sebuah cengiran lebar. "Jadiiii, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Pernikahan kita?"

Sial, si bodoh itu selalu saja bisa membuat pipinya merona sangat merah.

"E-enak saja! A-aku dan Scott tidak membicarakan itu, _Bloody Wanker_."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Alfred sembari menopang dagunya.

Mencoba mengontrol kegugupannya, Arthur malah berbicara dengan sangat… '_mencurigakan'_. "A-ah… U-um… Ha-hanya Scott memintaku un-"

"Dari nadamu aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Dan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tunangannya membuat Arthur terkejut. Mendongak, menyaksikan tatapan mata yang cukup tajam diumbar si pelumat _junk food_ tersebut. "A-apa maksudmu? ! A-aku tak mungkin berbo-"

Seketika, ucapan Arthur terhenti saat Alfred mendekati tubuhnya. Syok.

"_I-idiot!_ Menjauh!" ucapnya ke sang lelaki Amerika itu.

"_I found a kissmark on your neck_, _my _Arthur…"

Melebarkan mata, Arthur mendorong tubuh besar sang tunangan menjauh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menutupi bekas merah itu? !

"A—Al, _what are you talking abou—"_

BRAK!

Pria beriris biru itu mendorong tunangannya hingga punggung pria berdarah Inggris di depannya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Arthur Mengerang kesakitan, lalu menatap pria yang dikasihinya.Pandangan yang menusuk, membuat tenggorokan serasa dicekik hingga tak bisa bernapas, membuat napasnya tak beraturan, takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Art?" Kata-kata penuh penekanan, cengkraman pada kedua lengannya, tatapan mengintimidasi, ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Al? _Kissmark_ apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Arthur kembali membalas tatapan tajam dari Alfred. Dia harus menyimpan dalam-dalam kejadian yang tadi terjadi padanya, sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin buruk, dan bahkan...

Alfred akan membenci Arthur.

"Art—"

Alfred langsung meraup bibir merah Arthur dan melumatnya, memasukkan lidahnya yang berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman, merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan baginya, lalu melepas ciumannya kasar.

"Cerutu."

Mata dengan iris hijau itu melebar,selapis cairan bening berupa air mata menggantung di mata tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu, sialan! ?" bentaknya kasar, mencoba mengenyakkan diri dari tubuh besar sang tunangan, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah dorongan dan tekanan yang kuat.

"Ah, aku ingin tertawa, Arthur," ucap sang pemilik iris biru itu tepat di hadapannya, suaranya mendadak berubah dingin. Berbeda…

"Sebentar, akan kuhitung… Ah ya, lima tahun kita bersama, bukan, Iggy?"

'… _God… tolong aku…'_

"Sepertinya perlakuan maksimal yang dapat kulakukan padamu hanya berciuman,_french kiss_ barangkali."

Tatapan tajam di balik kacamata itu seakan-akan menginterogasinya dengan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Aku menunggu agar bisa mendapat kepercayaan itu…" Mendekat, menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku selalu menunggu sampai pada akhirnya kita menikah, dan kau mengizinkanku…" Berbisik kemudian di telinganya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih kakakmu sendiri, bukan?" Arthur bernapas tercekat, meronta, namun hasil yang ia dapatkan tak lebih dari nol.

"Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku… Kau berhubungan intim dengannya! Dasar hina kau!" Berteriak kencang di telinga Arthur, tubuhnya mendorong dan menghimpit makin keras tubuh tunangannya.

Kemudian ia menarik kuat rambut pirang si _British_, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"A-akh! _Bloody git_! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

Mengunci pintu setelah sebelumnya dibanting keras, kemudian melempar tubuh ramping itu ke atas kasur.

Tersentak saat dirinya dihenyakkan ke atas kasur oleh tunangannya sendiri, otomatis bergerak mundur, dan kemudian melayangkan kepalan tangan ke pipi Alfred.

_TEP._

Ditahannya kepalan tersebut, mendorongnya keras agar terlentang di atas kasur, kemudian membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri.

"_Liar. You are a liar, cheater, whore_."

Dan pipi itu kemudian teraliri air mata.

Menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, kemudian mengikatnya dengan ikat pinggang.

"_Wa-wait_! A-Alfred! A-apa yang kau lakukan? !"

_Dan kemudian aku menyadari kalau penderitaanku akan segera dimulai…_

Merobek kemejanya, melepaskan seluruh kancing dengan gerakan kasar.

"A-ALFRED!" Arthur berteriak, air mata meluncur sempurna dari kedua matanya.

"_Shut up! _ Aku tak butuh ocehanmu!" Alfred mengambil sisa robekan dari kemeja Arthur, lalu dengan sedikit paksaan, mengikat kuat-kuat mulut Arthur sehingga pemuda di bawahnya itu tak mengeluarkan suara.

Ingin rasanya Alfred mengoyak seluruh isi tubuh Arthur, rasa sakit karena dikhianati membutakan dirinya.

Alfred melepaskan celana Arthur hingga dirinya sudah polos tanpa pakaiannya, sembari membasahi leher pria di bawahnya dengan saliva, mengganti bekas _kissmark_ kakak Arthur dengan miliknya.

"Ngh! Engh!" Arthur berusaha untuk bergerak, tapi kekuatan dari Alfred lebih mendominasi.

'_Alfred…_' Dalam hatinya, nama itu terus terulang-ulang tanpa henti, bersamaan dengan perasaan dan hatinya yang sangat-sangat hancur. Wujud nyatanya adalah aliran bening yang tak kuasa untuk tidak meluncur dengan sempurna. Ia merasa terlalu sakit…

Mulutnya yang bergerilya di atas leher dan memainkan tonjolan di dada sang _British_ itu bermain dengan semakin liar. Menggigit keras tanpa peduli pada darah segar yang mengalir atau membekas.

Sedang laki-laki di bawahnya hanya bisa berontak kecil, menjerit tertahan, atau hanya bisa menangis.

_Karena baginya, sosok sang tunangan begitu berarti_.

"Heh, aku sudah tahu kau menyimpan tubuh indah yang selalu kau tutupi itu dariku."

"Mmh…" Menggeleng lemah, pandangan mata memohon dengan sirat kecewa, juga kepedihan yang begitu membekas sangat dalam.

_Karena baginya, sosok sang tunangan adalah yang orang yang pertama kali mencintainyadengan tulus_.

Laki-laki bermata biru itu mulai melepas celana dan juga dalaman yang ia pakai, menyeringai, mengundang tubuh yang bergetar takut di bawahnya.

Lagi, ia menggeleng keras sembari berontak dengan seluruh kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Namun itu semua dibayar dengan tamparan keras dan telak di pipi kiri.

_Dan ketika sang tunangan menorehkan kenangan buruk di hatinya, perasaan cinta itu tak ingin terhapuskan._

'_Hal buruk yang selama ini kutakuti akan muncul, terjadi sudah...__'_

Milik Alfred langsung menerobos dengan cepat ke dalam lubang Arthur, membuat sosok di bawahnya mengejang dan menjerit teredam dalam kesakitan. Suaranya yang tertahan karena ditutup kuat-kuat hingga untuk menghirup udara tambahan pun tak bisa, dadanya yang naik turun, sesuatu di bawahnya yang sakit bukan main, tak ada belas kasih dari kekasihnya tercinta.

Pemilik iris biru itu menggerakkan tubuhnya maju dan mundur, dengan kuat dan dalam, mengoyak apapun milik pria yang telah mengkhianatinya. Dendam yang mulai terbentuk menjadi suatu ruang tersendiri di hati Alfred.

"Hei, Arthur... Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti lebih nikmat dengan kakakmu itu, 'kan? Dia pasti membuatmu melayang, 'kan? Dasar kau..._penikmat seks belaka_."

Seketika pemuda beriris hijau itu tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, perasaannya sudah dicabik-cabik oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Air mata dengan derasnya mengalir membasahi apapun yang dilewatinya, matanya sembab, warna hijau itu memudar.Matanya memerah, hancur sudah segalanya.

Tubuh Arthur diputar menungging hingga tubuhnya lemas di atas ranjang, tak mampu bergerak. Pinggangnya dipegang kuat-kuat oleh Alfred, lalu digerakannya secara kuat tubuh dalam pegangannya, sehingga erangan tertahan dari bibir mungil Arthur yang terikat kuat oleh sobekan kemejanya terus mengalun.

"Bagaimana, _S__weetheart? _Menyenangkan rasanya? Sudah berapa laki-laki yang kau layani selama ini? Tak mungkin 'kan hanya Scott yang kau layani? Pasti masih banyak, 'kan? Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh indahmu ini? Hah?" Alfred membuka dengan kasar ikatan di mulut Arthur, lalu menarik kasar rambutnya, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Uh oh... kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang kau tangisi? Bukankah kau sudah puas menyakiti perasaanku? Kau sudah berhubungan dengan kakakmu sendiri, bukan? Untuk apa kau tangisi itu?" Arthur terus mengucurkan air matanya, merasakan kesakitan pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya, begitu pula perasaannya karena kata-kata menyakitkan yang sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh tunangan yang sangat dikasihinya.

Ditariknya kembali surai pirang itu tanpa perasaan. "… Kalau maumu hanyalah seks, akan kukabulkan, _My Lovely_…"

Dan seketika, gerakan Alfred berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Meluncurkan hunjaman keras nan kasar, sanggup membuat rektum itu berdarah dengan sebuah luka sobek yang amat kentara.

"_AAGH!"_

Jeritan itu ia nikmati, tangisan itu ia nikmati, tubuhnya ia candui. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Arthur mengerti perasaannya yang begitu tersakiti.

… Walau sebenarnya perasaan Arthurlah yang jauh lebih tersakiti…

Isakan terdengar, tangisan terlontar, jerit memohon tak pernah berhenti untuk keluar.

Alfred kembali menyentak tubuhnya dengan paksaan, tak peduli dengan darah yang semakin mengalir.

'_Apa… apa salahku? Mungkin… aku hanyalah seorang yang tak berguna…menyedihkan…_'

Kepala Arthur berkunang-kunang, pandangannya buram. Dia merasakan bahwa sosok di depannya ini bukan Alfred, orang yang amat dicintainya. Alfred tak akan menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Ah…Al-fred..." Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan...

Jijik.

"Oh, masih kurang? Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa melakukannya untukmu... lebih kasar dan lebih dalam. Kau menyukai itu, bukan?" Alfred kembali menyentakkan miliknya dalam-dalam, sehingga tepat mengenai titik milik Arthur.

"Ahh!" Erangan itu, menjijikkan. Arthur berusaha membungkam mulutnya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai cairan _scarlet _itu mengucur menuruni bibirnya yang sudah memerah.

Berkali-kali Alfred menyentakkan miliknya dengan keras sehingga darah di lubangnya semakin banyak, berbagai pukulan dari Alfred untuk Arthur, sehingga tubuhnya lebam-lebam.

Permainan itu berhenti, untuk sejenak. Alfred mengambil napas secukupnya, sedangkan Arthur merasakan sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi. Serasa capek dan sakit, dia memejamkan tubuhnya, rasa kantuk sudah dia rasakan. Namun disaat dia nyaris saja terlelap, Alfred yang menyadari itu segera memasukkan miliknya kembali ke dalam milik Arthur, lebih keras lagi, mencengkram kedua lengan pemuda iris hijau itu kuat-kuat hingga membekas. Iris hijau itu terbuka lebar-lebar, merasakan kembali sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya.

'_Pertama kali kita bertemu… adalah sebuah senyuman dan canda tawa…_'

Arthur menahan rasa sakitnya sekuat tenaga, namun… apa daya, kelemahan dan segala keterbatasan yang ia miliki membuatnya tak sanggup walau hanya untuk mengontrol rasa di kepalanya yang begitu luar biasa.

"He-hentikan…"

'_Pertama kali kita bertatap mata… yang tersirat adalah perasaan suka kita…_'

Hujaman itu tak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Semuanya hitam, kelabu, tak ada warna yang tertoreh di pelangi mata _emerald_ sang pria kelahiran Inggris itu.

"Hah? Berhenti? Dalam mimpimu."

Hujaman keras.

'_Pertama kali kita bergandengan tangan… hangat yang membara kala musim dingin…_'

Darah segar mengalir di rektumnya. Pedih, perih, sakit, segalanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam balutan emosi.

Mimpi buruk.

Tanpa ada orang yang akan membangunkannya.

'_Mungkin… terakhir kita bertemu… adalah… air mata… dan kebencian…_'

Kemudian, dorongan terakhir itu membuat Alfred orgasme di dalam tubuh tunangannya, membuat sebuah jeritan perih kala darah dan sperma mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang pemilik surai hijau itu.

Arthur menjerit tertahan, bagian dalam tubuhnya serasa seperti terbakar, perih, begitu perih…

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas kasur yang bernodakan darah dan cairan putih kental, napasnya tak teratur, air mata masih membanjiri pipi dan wajahnya serasa begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Alfred.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Alfred melepas kasar ikatan yang berada di tangan Arthur.

"Pakai pakaianmu, lalu keluar dari rumahku."

Kemudian, kelopak mata yang tadinya nyaris tertutup itu mendadak terbuka dengan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Ta-tapi... Al—"

"Kubilang KELUAR! Apakah kau tuli sampai kalimat semudah itu kau tak dapat mencernanya?" Suara lirihnya terpotong dengan suara keras milik Alfred, meneriakinya,tak peduli itu akan menyakitkan Arthur.

Jujur dia tak bisa dan tak mungkin pergi meninggalkan Alfred.Namun saat melihat raut muka benci itu, Arthur tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah tidak akan diperhatikan lagi.Iris biru itu tak akan pernah menatap dengan tulus, tangan besar itu tak akan memeluknya lagi, dan bibir itu tak akan pernah lagi menyunggingkan senyuman dan menghangatkan bibirnya yang memucat ini.

"Al—a-aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Pemilik nama itu tak peduli, bahkan sudah berjalan menjauhi tubuh penuh memar dan lebam di balik punggungnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu..." Berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan, "Aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu..."

"Ahaha…" Tertawa, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Arthur, "Aku sudah tidak peduli, aku begitu membencimu."

Serasa jantung itu berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak, selesai sudah. Hal buruk itu terjadi. Alfred membencinya, menyakiti tubuhnya maupun perasaannya, luka yang mendalam dan telak menghajar seluruh yang ia punya.

"Cukup bualanmu, sekarang ENYAHKAN kakimu dari rumahku."

Dengan penuh tangis, Arthur berjalan perlahan, masih dengan telanjang. Dia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit, luar biasa, darah bercampur kental putih berceceran di sepanjang jalan singkatnya. Tubuhnya lebam-lebam karena pukulan dan tamparan. karena kemejanya sudah rusak berat, dia tak tahu mau menggunakan apa. Tapi melihat Alfred yang terus menatapnya seolah-olah mengusir, dia tak bisa ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil pakaian baru. Di dekat situ ada selimut putih miliknya, dengan segera dia mengambil dan melingkarkannya pada pundak sampai ke bawah, menutupi tubuhnya.

Tertatih, ia berjalan keluar rumah. Ah, beruntung sudah tengah malam, tidak ada orang di sekitar sini yang akan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu… menyedihkan.

Ia duduk di depan rumah sang tuna- oh, mungkin sekarang statusnya adalah 'mantan tunangan'. Memutar bola mata, kemudian menatap lekat cincin yang masih terpatri manis di jarinya.

Dan kemudian, segaris cairan bening mengaliri pipinya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Dirinya, Arthur Kirkland, tak tahu arah. Entah ia mau ke mana lagi dengan keadaan fisik seperti ini, sedang rumahnya jauh.

Menekuk lutut, ia kembali terisak.

Ah, ia tak ingin berada di depan rumah orang ini lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengingat kenangan yang ada. Perlahan dengan jalan susah payah, ia menyebrang jalan. Lambat, begitu lemah.

Hah, mana kata orang dulu Arthur Kirkland adalah sosok yang terlihat sombong dan 'tinggi', kalau sekarang berakhir lemah dan berendah diri?

Bermain dalam imajinasi dan khayalannya sendiri, membuat Arthur tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Mobil dengan warna hitam itu dengan cepat menabrak dirinya yang tengah membelalak lebar kala itu. Tubuhnya terhempas jauh, darah berceceran di sekelilingnya.

Mata hijau _tosca_ dengan selipan rokok di bibir sang pengemudi.

Sedangkan Arthur hanya bisa terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan darah di sekujur tubuh, mengalir menuruni pipi dan kedua matanya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: **Ini… Abal, orz ;; #mojok Coba-coba dengan _rate _M _rape_ karena dua _author_ ini memang demen banget nyiksa… Iggy. 8D #slap

Terima kasih lagi untuk Kak **Hkr** yang sudah mem-_beta_ fic kami. :'D Makasih banyak, Kak! QuQb

Komentar? Kritik? Kami terima dengan senang hati. xD

Terakhir, _review_? OuO #mukapolos #GAGAL


End file.
